Usuário Discussão:Powdinet
Powdine.Como muda o fundo do website?e como coloca uma foto , ajude me a arrumar um funorb wiki so portugues http://pt-br.funorbpt.wikia.com/wiki/P%C3%A1gina_principal RE: Templates / Categories You can also make templates and categories as needed. I don't know Portuguese, so it'd be easier for you to make them directly. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 20h48min de 28 de Novembro de 2008 (UTC) :You forgot to sign on my talk page... anyways, Templates are made in the Template (Predefinição) namespace, for example, Predefinição:templatename. If you just type template instead of Predefinição, that seems to work to, as the wiki software automatically translates the namespace for you. To use that template in an article, you would type , and the arguments part would be replaced by any arguments used with the template, such as how HeadingA and HeadingB work, where they use the argument given after the | as the text that appears on the heading. Complex templates can be calculated using equations, and if statements, etc. But you require skills in wiki coding to set that stuff up. I can help you with that. As for Categories, those are located in the Categoria namespace. You should save the pages as Categoria:categoryname. Then there are two ways to implement a category in the article. To categorize an article, you would add Categoria:categoryname, but if you simply want to link to a category, you need to use a colon (:) infront of Categoria, and then you can link to it using syntax such as text of the link. When used, this would look like: text of the link. Also, Images are stored in the "Imagem" namespace, so to use an image, instead of , you should use Imagem:Example.png, although the mediawiki software probably automatically adds the m when rendering the page, it's still a good idea. If you need help with anything else at all, feel free to ask me on my talk page, as I probably won't notice if you reply to me on your own talk page. Thanks for all the help with translating/setting this up. I look forward to working with you. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 21h25min de 28 de Novembro de 2008 (UTC) My User Page Even though this is unrelated to translating this wiki, could you translate my user page into Portuguese Brazilian, so people who speak the language can understand it? I'd prefer if you also left the original English text, so it's available in both languages. Thanks! --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 21h31min de 28 de Novembro de 2008 (UTC) :It would be easier to just skip a space and then have the Portuguese translation. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 21h35min de 28 de Novembro de 2008 (UTC) Navigation Menu Could you check the accuracy of the translations of the navigation menu on the left? Also, I need the following translated: "Original Games", "Top Content", and "Community". You can reply on this page with an indented message. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22h19min de 28 de Novembro de 2008 (UTC) : The left navigation menu isn't translated yet. "Original Games" = "Jogos Originais" / "Top Content" = "Melhor Conteúdo" / "Community" = "Comunidade"Powdinet 22h32min de 28 de Novembro de 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry to bother you again, but I completely forgot about the Top Content and Community sub-menus. Can you also translate these: *"Editor's pick" *"Most visited" *"Highest voted" *"Newly changed" *"Featured users" *"Community portal" *"Forum" And even though you can't see it now: "Edit this menu". --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22h44min de 28 de Novembro de 2008 (UTC) ::: No problem. But after this I'm going offline, It's getting late :/ *"Escolha dos Editores" *"Mais Visitados" *"Votos mais Altos" *"Recentemente Modificado" *"Usuários em Destaque" *"Portal da Comunidade" *"Forum" - Wow this one is a bit equal :P *"Editar este menu" Main Page Translations The translation of the main page, as you may have noticed, is not complete. I need your help translating the following strings of text: *"Featured article" *"How can you help the FunOrb wiki?" *"Contents (all pages)" *"Helping out" *"FunOrb is copyright 2008 to 2008 Jagex Ltd. FunOrb Wiki is in no way affiliated with Jagex." *"Other gaming wikis from Wikia" *"Wikia Gaming IRC channel" *"More..." --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22h22min de 28 de Novembro de 2008 (UTC) :They are, in order: *"Artigo em Destaque" *"Como posso ajudar a FunOrb Wiki?" *"Conteúdos(todas as páginas)" *"Ajudando" *"FunOrb tem direitos autoriais em 2008 para 2008 Jagex Ltd. FunOrb Wiki não está associada com Jagex." *"Outras Wikis sobre jogos" *"Canal IRC de Jogos da Wikia" *"Mais"Powdinet 22h31min de 28 de Novembro de 2008 (UTC) Rollback rights Congratulations, I have given you access to rollback rights/permissions. Rollback rights allow you to very quickly undo many edits that are either vandalism or nonsense. Remember - it will undo a whole group of edits, not just one edit, so it is only good to use when a vandal edited a page multiple times in a row. Also, please do not abuse your rollback power, as I can revoke it at any time if necessary. Other than that, enjoy! --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22h55min de 28 de Novembro de 2008 (UTC) : Thanks! I'll use it with caution.Powdinet 21h13min de 29 de Novembro de 2008 (UTC)